


La Marca

by Dabrida



Series: Olor a Manzana [2]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: +18, Homoromantic, Karmaland - Freeform, Luzuplay, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabrida/pseuds/Dabrida
Summary: ------Spin-off de "Olor a Manzana"-----Después de toda la traición de las elecciones, la magia negra y la venganza, era necesaria la paz entre ellos, pero nadie habló de sinceridad.Él no.
Relationships: Auron/Luzu
Series: Olor a Manzana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997347
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

-¿Vienes a reírte … Evil-Luzu?  
La forma en la que Auron lo nombró estuvo completamente cargada de odio y desconfianza. Quería estar en paz, arrodillado junto a la tumba de sus mascotas, por un minuto, no necesitaba tener a ese ser oscuro, acechando a su espalda, en silencio.  
-No Auron, yo nunca me reiría de la muerte de inocentes.  
Esa voz pausada y grave, apenas tenía un resquicio del Luzu de antaño, ¿Cuándo había empezado a sonar tan triste? Hasta el slime que goteaba de las puntas de sus dedos, sobre su rodilla y las tumbas de “sus hijos”, parecía estar llorando con Luzu. Pero no, Luzu no lloraba, Luzu era un ser cruel que reía y se regodeaba en su sufrimiento.

¿Como había sido? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo habían llegado al punto de torturarse el uno al otro? ¿Venganza? No, Auron no tenía nada de lo que vengarse, pero sí mucho que perder y demostrar. Ah, si, fue en ese momento en que le dijo aquellas palabras.

Aquel día, Luzu no había sido el primero con el que había tonteado aquella tarde, y después de pasar gran parte del día compartiendo piel con Lolito, haciendo realidad las mayores obscenidades del rincón más escondido de su mente, después de perder el aliento en el calor de un nuevo escondite, los tímidos roces con las manos de Luzu, totalmente casuales, que sonrojaban el rostro del alfa y lo hacían destellar como estrellas, eran tan virginalmente dulces, que estaba a punto de romperse a carcajadas. Pero aunque su ego le hacía pensar que se reiría por lo absurdo de la inocencia del momento, su lobo, surcaba esas estrellas en el rostro de Luzu con la mayor felicidad de su vida.

Sí, desde luego todo empezó ese día, tras el largo paseo, con el frescor de la tarde en sus cuerpos, las risas en su alma y el color del atardecer en sus ojos.  
-¡Mira Auron! ¡Esta flor es nueva por aquí! ¿No te parece bonita?  
-Que cliché.  
Lo pensó, no lo dijo, porque cliché o no, Luzu era así de dulce, como su aroma a caramelo tostado, que a veces se dejaba tocar por el jengibre.  
-No tan bonita como tú, mi niño.  
Luzu lo miró con esa maravillosa sonrisa llena de vergüenza, con sus rosadas mejillas. Luzu era hermoso, era dulce, era lo opuesto a él y a su necesidad de pervertir e incendiar el mundo que lo había convertido en un omega.  
-¡Auron! -pudo decir después de reír cohibido un rato.  
Si, fue aquel día, ese momento, cuando Auron, maravillado por lo bonito de su Luzu, lo inocente del ser de luz que tenía enfrente, deseó lamer el caramelo de su piel soñando con la cara de placer que sería capaz de crear, y luego soñó con morderlo, hasta romperlo en miles de pedazos en su boca, un dulce caramelo tostado. Extendió la mano hasta las sonrosadas mejillas y rompió el espacio hasta aquellos labios hechos de dulce.  
-Te quiero mi niño.  
Fue el beso más dulce y casto que nunca dio, sus sueños de pirómano fueron apagados por la paz que se creó en su ser con aquellas caricias de labios.

Ahora, después de tanto daño, después de haber probado las mieles de docenas de labios, empezaba a entender que aquel día, con aquel beso, algo se había ido de él, algo que siempre fue muy pesado cargar. Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras a alguien tan inocente, si tan solo no hubiera prometido respaldar en las elecciones a alguien tan leal, si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera sido él con alguien tan capaz de todo. Ellos no hubieran terminado así, él, no hubiera terminado hecho de las mieles que tanto había probado, ni se transformaría en la lava con la que siempre quiso quemarlo todo. Luzu, lo había convertido en el monstruo más poético de su trágico cuento.

Tras aquel paso que los convirtió a ambos en desprecio puro, se bañaron en sí mismos, destruyendo sus hogares, sus sustentos, sus amistades, vivían en una barra libre de venganza y odio que no terminaba de consumirlos. Y después de todo, ahí estaba Luzu, más delgado, con unas marcadas ojeras y una expresión descorazonadora que se podía apreciar, a pesar de la capucha con la que se cubría de continuo, se arrodillaba ahora a su lado, removiendo la tierra de las tumbas con sus manos, para plantar unas flores en ellas.

Auron lo miró abriendo sus cuencas oscuras como pozos infernales.  
-¡Luzu...!  
El pálido muchacho no dijo nada, rezando algún tipo de oración silenciosa. Si eso era una tregua, debía tomarla, quería de vuelta a su Luzu, fue lo que su enfermo y demacrado lobo le pidió, quería de vuelta su cuerpo, fue lo que su herido y combativo ego le gritó. Y sonrió, por el motivo menos sincero de los dos.  
-Ey Luzu, ¿Quieres ver algo ilegalísimo?  
Si, su sonrisa no había cambiado, por mucho que lo hiciera por fuera, Luzu era el bueno de Luzu.  
-Claro Auron.  
Que hermosa sonrisa, lástima que Auron no se diera cuenta de que aquella sonrisa era por que Luzu podía volver a oler ese aroma que había dado por borrado. Limón, el olor del verano.

Regresaron las risas a aquel trozo de tierra, frontera y testigo de guerra, entre ambas casas, la única arma que se blandió aquel día fue la del Ferrous Wroughtnaut con la que Luzu lanzó a Auron por los aires para caer en brazos del preocupado alfa. Fueron risas con las que pretendieron curarse una ausencia y se curaron el alma.

-¡¡Luzu!! ¡¡Luzu!!  
Los gritos lo sacaron de la cama de un salto. La voz de Auron siempre anunciaba alguna tragedia, alguna crueldad cometida por el monstruo de miel que enfadado ardía en lava. Salió disparado subiéndose a la muralla sin tener tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, pero nada allí ardía, nada se derrumbaba, solo la voz de Auron… en mitad de las escaleras, sonriéndole.  
-¡¡Luzu mi niño buenos días!! ¿Desayunamos en la heladería nueva?  
-¿Que…? -se llevó la mano entera a la cara frotándose para despejarse y apartar su caos de pelo de recién despertado- Está bien Auron, deja que me vista.  
Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer al otro lado de la montaña, así que Auron paseó sobre la piedra de la entrada.  
-Auron, ¿quieres pasar?  
-Por supuesto.  
La sonrisa de “el mal siempre triunfa” de Auron hubiera borrado la luz de Luzu de haber estado expuesto a su toxina, pero cuando las puerta de Luzu se abrieron para él, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, la más zalamera, la más linda. Allí dentro procuró bromear con el aspecto que tenía todo, procuró saludar a Manolo, abrazarlo y ser cariñoso, jugar con él hasta que Luzu volvió, no le costó hacer nada de aquello, se sintió bien, en casa.

De camino a la heladería tuvo cuidado de distraer a Luzu evitando que se diera cuenta de todas las miradas de miedo que atraía estando en Karmaland. Hacía mucho tiempo que el héroe caído no se dejaba ver, y mucho menos con Auron a su lado, todos estaban temerosos de, no solo Luzu, de la pareja en sí. Pero la intención de Auron estaba absolutamente enfocada en Luzu, que como no, apenas tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de cómo el slime lo protegía de caer en esas miradas, y entonces, cuando Luzu le sonrió agradeciéndoselo, Auron le respondió de igual manera, pero por lograr uno de sus objetivos. Hacerlo vulnerable.

A él.

-Yo tomaré… -Auron paseaba la mirada sobre todos los helados del mostrador, aunque había decidido el sabor que elegiría ya el día anterior- el de nueces y caramelo.  
Caramelo. Luzu se sonrojó con la dulzura y sorpresa que le caracterizaba.  
-¿Tú cuál vas a pedir mi niño? Yo invito. Puedes pedir dos bolas.  
Auron le sonrió lascivo, y aunque Luzu supo que Auron acababa de insinuar algo obsceno, no se paró demasiado en entenderlo, rió distraído, apartando la mirada hacia el mostrador.  
-”¿Será demasiado si pido el de limón?” Uno de chocolate está bien, un día es un día.  
La dependienta le devolvió la sonrisa antes de montar su helado. Auron condujo a Luzu hacia una mesa en el exterior, eligiendo la más apartada y discreta, quizá Luzu pensara que era para esquivar las miradas de los aldeanos, pero para el slime omega, no eran esas miradas las que quería evitar.  
-Oye pues si que está bueno, ¡Luzu! ¿Quieres probar?  
-No, no es necesario Auron, es tu helado.  
-¡Vamos Luzu! No me hagas el feo que te lo he ofrecido. -el alfa hizo un ligero puchero pero al final tomó un sorbo del helado que le servía- ¿Qué tal?  
-Si que esta bueno Auron.  
-¿Y el tuyo? Déjame probar.  
Luzu no había tenido tiempo de probar su helado, ni de apartar la mano de la de Auron cuando se posó sobre las suyas, haciendo que su corazón palpitase a lo loco, pero cuando Auron acercó el helado a su boca, y le dio esa lamida terminada en un mordisco lento de sus labios, a Luzu no se le detuvo el corazón, se le congeló el tiempo en ese gesto, respirando agitado cuando la lengua de Auron rodando por sus labios limpió todo resto de helado de su rostro.  
-Sigo prefiriendo el caramelo -palabras arrastradas con voz profunda que no hicieron más que absorber a Luzu.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! ¿está bueno? -apartó rápido la mirada disimulando con su atención puesta en el helado, sonrió con el frescor ya en su boca, aliviado por el frío- ¡Pero si está muy bueno!  
-Espera mi niño -le sostuvo la barbilla haciéndole mirarlo, cliché, los clichés nunca fallan, y menos con Luzu, que nunca sabría que su labio no estaba manchado en aquel momento, pero Auron acarició sus labios con el pulgar, limpiando una mancha imaginaria, otra vez los ojos de Luzu estaban perdidos en él, diez de diez- Ahora estás mucho más guapo.  
Se chupó el dedo procurando que fuera lo suficiente sensual para Luzu, y cantó bingo al verlo tragar en seco. No, no había ningún Evil, Luzu, seguía siendo Luzu ante él. Vulnerable, manipulable, ingenuo.  
-¡Pero bueno~! ¡Si es Evil-Luzu y el moco naranja!  
-¡Wilfred!  
Auron chistó, justo lo que trataba de evitar.  
-¡Baja aquí wacho! ¡Dime eso a la cara!  
Willy se reía apoyado en el puente a distancia de ellos.  
-¿Haciendo las paces?  
La pareja cruzó miradas, y Auron, por su puesto, lo sonrió radiante.  
-Totalmente.  
-Bien, nos estábamos cansando ya de vuestras peleas.  
-Willy sopa de veneno, tú has hecho más daño a Karmaland que Auron y yo juntos.  
Willy rió, con esa risa suya de ojos achinados.  
-Qué dirás, yo hace que no toco una mina, meses. ¿Y esos helados?  
No todo le iba a salir bien a Auron, porque aunque Luzu fuera un enorme blanco de bromas y salvajadas varias, ninguno de ellos desperdiciaría la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él, pero esperaba poder esconderlo durante más tiempo, necesitaba estar a solas. Pero estaba claro que la intención de Willy era toda la contraría, después de todo, él era el único que había apoyado a Luzu cuando todos le dieron la espalda.

A media tarde, tras repetir los tres el helado y dar una vuelta por Karmaland, mostrando a Luzu lo que Lolito estaba haciendo en el pueblo, Auron por fin, se dio por vencido. A mala gana se despidió del albino y de Luzu, sonriendo como él sabía, topándose con que Willy le devolvía la misma intención con otra sonrisa. Se alejó de allí lo más rápido que le permitió su dignidad herida, no solo estaba rabioso, necesitaba desfogarse de otra forma, fingiendo que si que era la ira lo único que le calentaba la sangre. Pero fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba quitarse ese ardor de encima, limpiarse a Luzu.

-Luzu…  
-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir Wilfred. No soy estúpido. Auron solo quiere recuperar su apariencia humana.  
-Me alegro de que lo tengas claro -no se miraban entre ellos, solo observaban a Auron alejarse, sonriendo los tres- Se aprovechará de ti y volverá a traicionarte.  
Luzu rió a carcajadas.  
-Quizá soy yo quien se está aprovechando esta vez, ¿no lo has pensado Willy?  
El albino le miró sonriendo sarcástico.  
-¿Tú?  
-Si, yo. Igual solo estoy pasando el rato.  
-No engañas a nadie, sigues enamorado Luzu.   
-¿Y eso está mal? ¿Confiar un poco en el destino?  
Willy le hizo una mala mueca.  
-El destino no siempre nos lleva por un cuento de hadas. Míranos a Vegetta y a mi. A Auron no le interesa nada de eso, y por lo que siempre me has dicho, ni se ha dado cuenta.  
-Está bien así Willy, si él no quiere verlo es por algo. Y si tienes razón y lo nuestro es trágico, todo está bien, si puedo verlo sonreír.  
Willy suspiró.  
-Eres demasiado bueno, Luzu. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que por allí se va a la biblioteca? Olvídate de él.  
Willy soltó la bomba dándose media vuelta y abandonándolo durante la caída del sol.  
-No puedo -murmuró en soledad.  
Otra vez había sido demasiado ingenuo con Auron.

-¡ADAM!  
-No grite señor Auron, esto es una biblioteca.  
-Pero qué guapo estás bribón, ven y cómeme el morro Adam.  
El tímido y correcto chico se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.  
-Señor Auron...  
-Si nunca hay nadie aquí -lo agarró de la muñeca y se lo llevó con esa sonrisa que se lo conseguía todo, a pesar de su aspecto- limpiemos el polvo en nuestro rincón del amor.  
-¡Pero estoy trabajando!  
-Shh ya está cerrado, ahora cállate - le besó, pero no era a él a quien estaba besando tras sus párpados- te he echado de menos.  
Volvió a cubrir su boca con la suya para que no hablara, porque si lo hacía, su fantasía, una que nunca reconocería, se caería a pedazos, así que con los ojos bien cerrados, robando besos de una boca que lo adoraba, se hundió en un mundo en el que no era un maldito omega.

Pasaron pocas semanas, pero en cada uno de sus días, Auron siempre hallaba la manera de enterrarse profundo en los pensamientos de Luzu. A veces aparecía para pedirle algún animal porque los suyos habían escapado o la Hermandad Oscura había hecho algún oportuno destrozo para el que necesitaba su ayuda. Otras veces iba buscando simple compañía para la pesca o el consejo de uno de los héroes veteranos, que siempre sabía de algo que Auron no. Y las peores veces, Auron aparecía solo por su mente, porque su ausencia le obligaba a pensarlo y preguntarse porqué el slime no había ido a buscarlo aún. Claro que los demás chicos habían empezado a visitarlo con mucha más frecuencia, pero ellos, no eran Auron.

Ese era uno de esos días. Luzu pasó su día construyendo algo nuevo en su hogar, con tal de distraerse de pensar en Auron y justo cuando creía haberlo logrado, su voz al otro lado de la muralla le sacó una enorme sonrisa. Corrió como el enamoradizo que estaba hecho para abrirle la puerta.  
-¡Auron! pero que elegante, ¿Y esas pintas?  
Si no fuera por que las prendas eran un pantalón negro y una ajustada camisa blanca, hubiera pensado que las había robado del armario de Vegetta, se veía demasiado arreglado para ser él.  
-Tengo una cita.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Con quien Auronsito? -se burló.  
-Contigo mi niño -le tendió una rosa- ¿Vienes?  
A Luzu le atacó su risa nerviosa, esa de cada vez que le coqueteaba.

Llegaron ya en la noche al restaurante y Auron se portaba mucho más serio de lo que acostumbraba, tanto que la conversación que mantenían era normal y ni siquiera había bebido vino acompañando la cena. Los postres llegaron e intercambiaron sonrisas y cucharadas, todo estaba bien, todo era romántico y formal, y entonces llegó el momento.  
-Luzu mi niño.  
-Dime Auronsito -Luzu sonreía ingenuo, no se esperaba nada, menos de Auron, considerando aquello una simple forma de enterrar el hacha de guerra, pero lo miró dispuesto a cualquier cosa.  
-Sabes… tú sabes lo de mi jerarquía.  
-Por supuesto Auron, desde el primer día, sé que es algo que no querías que se supiera así que nunca he dicho nada, ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Si. -se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente- Luzu. Quiero que me marques.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué…? Auron…  
El mundo de Luzu desapareció, la cabeza le dio vueltas y ante él solo estaba la figura naranja de orbes negros mirándolo seriamente, tomando su mano sobre la mesa.  
-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo… te digo lo que quiero. Luzu mi niño, sé que eres mi destinado, no solo eso, durante ese tiempo en el que te he hecho tanto daño yo, te he echado de menos -le sonrió, fingiendo pena- ha sido muy difícil para mi soportarlo, y ahora que te he recuperado, yo… Luzu, no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más.  
Se puso en pie para acercarse a Luzu, se inclinó amablemente y con lentitud para posar un beso casto, como las caricias de una ala de mariposa, sobre los labios llenos de sorpresa de Luzu.  
-Auron…  
El aludido sonrió, ya como lo hacía siempre, siendo él.  
-¿Terminamos esta velada perfecta en otro lugar? -se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez para susurrar lento y grave en el oído del alfa- Mi celo está próximo Luzu.  
Luzu tragó duro, lo miró a los ojos sin tener tiempo de pensar en lo rojo que podía estar en ese momento. Su mente estaba nublada por completo.  
-Está bien.  
No, no estaba bien, solo estaba donde Auron quería.

Apenas entraron por la puerta de la casa de Auron el primer beso incendió sus cuerpos y desapareció cualquier rastro de inocencia. Los besos era intensos, desesperados, las caricias debajo de la ropa exploraban lo desconocido con avidez camino del dormitorio, sin tiempo para pensar, sin tiempo para reñir a Frederick por los tres huevos que pisaron por el camino. Solo existían ellos dos.

Auron se repetía, al igual que lo hacía siempre, las mismas palabras, “toma el control, no pierdas el control, no eres un sucio omega”. Pero allí mismo, con los fuertes brazos de aquel alfa empujándolo contra la pared, esa voz se iba apagando. Su cuerpo se fundió en lava con solo el contacto de la mano de Luzu en la piel de su vientre, abrasando las ropas que los envolvían. Ahora era Luzu quien tomaba lo que quería, y la voz de su cabeza se hacía silenciosa conforme su omega volvía a la vida, llenando todo de olor a limón.

Los últimos jirones de ropa cayeron al suelo, consumidos por las llamas cuando el alfa descendió con un reguero de sus dulces besos, bajando por todo el cuerpo flamígero que ningún daño podía hacerle a él. Lo amaba dibujando con sus manos y ojos cada parte del cuerpo que sus manos acariciaban, alimentándose de él como si no hubiera comido en meses, mientras Auron retenía los gemidos como si se tratasen de su propia vida. El omega naufragó en su lujuria cuando Luzu se arrodilló ante él, sosteniendo en la palma de la mano su creciente erección, devolviéndole el beso que Auron le había dado a su helado días atrás, y la pared que sujetaba a Auron estalló en llamas, haciendo reír a Luzu.

Auron, acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, a tener cualquier cosa que deseaba, nunca se pensó en que existiera alguien que viviera simplemente para ofrecérselo todo, y ese alguien era quien estaba arrodillado ante él. Su lengua le recibió dentro de su boca, lo chupó hasta llevárselo a la garganta sacando de él un furioso gruñido entre dientes mientras su mundo se diluía, con solo tres palabras saliendo de entre sus gemidos, repitiéndolas una y otra vez, como un mantra de placer sagrado.  
-Luzu mi niño -con la voz más entregada y llena de amor que Luzu jamás escuchó.  
Acarició el pelo de Luzu disfrutando de poder hacerlo, cruzó miradas lascivas con él que desataron más roncos gruñidos. No tenía que pedir nada, Luzu se lo daba antes siquiera de saber lo que quería. Disfrutó hasta que el deseo consiguió quebrarlo cuando la lengua de Luzu se internó en la línea de su glande presionando de vuelta el presemen que el castaño saboreó. Entonces rogó para que lo tomara, él que siempre lograba lo que quería, que siempre se salía con la suya, suplicó que le permitiera entregar su cuerpo y Luzu se puso en pie, besó su barbilla, sosteniendo la mano de Auron para llevársela al pecho, donde el omega sintió el corazón desbocado del alfa, y ahí dejó la mano de Auron, para dejarle sentir en la palma de su mano lo que su corazón hacía por él. 

Luzu acarició el trasero del monstruo de lava, lo tomó de los muslos y lo alzó hasta su cintura, Auron se sujetó de él, alzando un largo gemido cuando Luzu lo penetró contra la fría pared con una lentitud agónica, muriendo ahogado en el olor de caramelo picante cuando se abrazó a él. Luzu lo llenaba una y otra vez, tocaba partes de él que hasta ahora no habían existido y su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente cuando el alfa pretendió morder su cuello en el instante justo que su cuerpo se rindió al de Luzu, rompiéndose en pedazos, corriéndose con fuerza, gritando su nombre al cielo.

Allí mismo, acorralado contra la pared, sin respiración, su cuerpo agitándose por el orgasmo y el nudo entrando en él, frente a uno de los alfas más poderosos que haya conocido, no era un omega, era simplemente Auron, y Luzu. Sentía su corazón en la palma de su mano, latiendo para él, sintió que Luzu le entregó todo lo que tenía.

Esa noche, el caramelo tostado bañó al limón rebajando su amargor, le quitó gran parte de la acidez corrosiva y juntos se volvieron un bálsamo.

Amanecieron abrazados entre el olor del caramelo tostado y el limón, y se rieron por lo gelatinosa que se volvió el lecho en el que descansaban, si bien era extraño, se quedaron abrazados un poco más, así que aquella mañana, igual que la noche pasada, Luzu besó cada centímetro del cuerpo de Auron, mordió cada parte apetitosa de su cuerpo, lo derritió otra vez, y Auron le entregó su cuerpo sin sus miedos embotando su mente. Pero a pesar del deseo, de los besos, de las mordidas, ni una sola marca quedó presente en el cuerpo de slime.

Desde ese momento, Luzu se mudó a vivir a una nube desde la que descendían arcoiris a un mundo de dulces de limón azucarado, donde no existía el pasado y el futuro relucía lleno de buenos deseos, pero de vez en cuando, algún relámpago golpeaba ese mundo de ensueños, electrocutándolo para traerlo a la realidad, una realidad en la que no podía marcar a Auron. Así que tras muy poco pensar, decidió contarle a Auron su intención de romper la maldición de su cuerpo, borrar todo rastro de rencor entre ellos, y ese día las sonrisas fueron enormes, pero la ceguera de Luzu mayor, al no ver que la sonrisa de Auron no era de amor, si no triunfal.

Cuando por fin tuvo lista la poción, fue en busca de la persona que amaba, teniendo que buscarlo por todo Karmaland hasta que el bueno de Alexby le dio la solución de donde buscar, la playa de Lolito. Ya antes de ver a los dos chicos pudo oler perfectamente el aroma del limón danzando entre el aroma del océano, unidos, el olor del verano, pero al recordar que ese último provenía del “alfa” junto a Auron, su mente lo arrastró de vuelta a los peores recuerdos de traición.

Luzu no era así, no quería espiarlos, pero el miedo que le oprimió el corazón lo obligó a esconderse tras la esquina de la casa de Lolito para calmarse, antes de salir y enfrentarse a la pareja sentada en el muelle.

-¿Y para cuando tu cuerpo de siempre? ¡Echo de menos al viejo Auron!  
-Pronto, Evil-Luzu está en ello.  
-¡Así que lo has conseguido! ¡Le has convencido! ¡Esa es mi mano derecha!  
Auron rió.  
-Bueno, convencerlo… le he tenido que dar un empujón, porque cada vez que se lo pedía me daba largas.  
-¿Qué has hecho Auron?  
-Le dije que quería que me marcara.  
-¡¡¡¿QUE QUÉ?!!! -Lolito se puso en pie de un salto, espantado- ¡¡¡¡AURON!!!! Eso es muy serio. ¿Estás seguro?  
-Completamente. En este cuerpo de slime no quedan cicatrices, si quiere marcarme tiene que romper el hechizo. Así que ahora es Luzu quien quiere devolverme mi aspecto y yo ni se lo he tenido que pedir.  
-Pero… ¿Y la marca?  
-¿Qué? ¿Recuerdas el truco que me enseñaste sobre el respawn? ¿El de no regresar y dejar que los Dioses te den un cuerpo nuevo?  
-¿Con el que evitamos las cicatrices estúpidas? ¡Auron! Grandísimo hijo de puta.  
Auron rió.  
-Está todo pensado Lolito. Solo tengo que morir y dejar que el cuerpo con la cicatriz de la marca desaparezca. Cinco minutos y libre.  
Nadie vio la sombra alejándose y el pelirrojo volvió a sentarse a su lado, mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada, devorándolo con la sensualidad que su bestia híbrida le daba, acarició el interior de los muslos de Auron, su mirada directa a los ojos del slime, que al ser negros, nunca se sabía dónde estaban.  
-Ya… y me vas a decir, -se acercó a él, susurrándole meloso en el oído- que también está en tus planes enamorarte de Luzu.  
-¡¡Lolito!!  
Él rió sabiendo que podía ver mucho más de lo que Auron mostraba, era demasiado fácil leer la mente de gente como Auron, Lolito podía comérselos de querer hacerlo.  
-A mi no puedes esconderme nada Auron. Salta a la vista que sois destinados. Piénsatelo, antes de hacer algo de lo que no tengas oportunidad de arrepentirte, mano derecha.  
-Cierra la boca Lolito, sé lo que hago.  
-¿Lo sabe Luzu?  
La sonrisa de tiburón de Lolito le puso la piel de gallina.

Al regreso a casa fue fácil ver la nota en el buzón, sonrió, siempre triunfante. La nota de Luzu decía que ya tenía la poción y que todo estaba listo, le esperaba para cenar, aquella misma noche.

Se preparó con más esmero del que lo hacía para otras citas y se puso en marcha. Por algún tonto motivo se sintió vacío yendo sin nada en las manos, así que por el camino paró a recoger alguna que otra flor. A Luzu le encantarían. Sonrió, aunque no lo notó, porque es lo que tiene la felicidad, que no la ves hasta que la encuentras en quien amas, a quien más ganas tenía de ver.  
Llegó a los más alto de las escaleras topándose con las puertas de la muralla de Luzu abiertas y una sensación de preocupación le hizo correr dentro.  
-¡¡Luzu!!  
Su grito sonó en el patio tan fuerte como los latidos de su corazón e igual de innecesario. Luzu estaba allí mismo, ante el altar de la venganza, sorprendido por la entrada del pequeño, pero nada más, y su corazón aún latía muerto de miedo de pensar por un momento, que a ese hombre le había ocurrido algo malo. Se sintió un tonto, e ignoró a su estúpido corazón, para acercarse al castaño, extrañado al ver la capucha de su sudadera sobre la cabeza.  
-Te… te traje unas flores mi niño.  
Luzu las tomó con la mirada inexpresiva, cuando Auron fue a darle un beso, el castaño se apartó casualmente.  
-Gracias Auron.  
Sonrió, no fue fingido, realmente le hizo gracia que Auron le regalara flores en ese preciso momento. Aquellas extrañas flores añiles que Luzu había encontrado el primer día que le mintió con aquel "te quiero", habían crecido entre sus casas como una plaga de recordatorio. Las mismas flores que estuvieron en su mano en aquella mentira, estaban de vuelta en sus manos cuando iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Las arrojó a su altar de venganza.  
-¿Luzu? -ahí empezó a asustarse, cuando reconoció a Evil-Luzu ante él.  
-Aquí tienes la poción para transformarte, Auron. Puedes irte por donde has venido, y nunca regresar.  
El rostro de Luzu se volvió sombrío, no fue una petición, fue una amenaza. Auron tomó el frasco en sus manos con desconfianza. Unas manos que seguían temblando.  
-Aquí pasa algo… Luzu, ¿me estás dando la poción buena o es una trampa de Evil-Luzu?  
-¡¿Cómo?! -rió insultado- ¿Te crees, que soy tan sucio y rastrero como tú Auron?  
-¡Eh! Sin faltar, solo sé que ayer mismo eras happy Luzu y hoy eres otra vez un otaku emo.  
-O puede que la razón que te hace desconfiar de mi es porque ni siquiera puedes hacerlo en ti mismo. Vives rodeado de tantos engaños, de tantas mentiras que todas tus palabras te suenan vacías incluso a ti. Te escondes detrás de esa fachada llena de burlas hirientes y sentimientos huecos, hasta volverte incapaz de escuchar al lobo que está medio muerto en ti. No eres un monstruo solo por fuera Auron, pero es que yo no tengo la poción que pueda convertir en un ser humano, porque ni siquiera los Dioses lo han conseguido trayéndote a Karmaland, al menos la poción que yo te doy, te ayudará a parecerlo.  
-¿¡Qué estás insinuando!?  
-¡¡Mierda Auron yo no estoy insinuando nada te lo estoy diciendo muy claro toma la poción y desaparece para siempre!! Antes de que los Dioses vean lo que eres y te castiguen por toda tu inmundicia.  
-¡¡¿Estás diciendo que no merezco ser un héroe de Karmaland?!! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no soy como tú o como el amorcito tuyo del “Vegetita”? ¿eh? ¡¡Pues podéis meteros tú, Vegeta y los Dioses mi puesto por el siempre sucio!!  
El desprecio de cómo nombró a su amigo le hizo encararse a él con rabia, tanta que Auron retrocedió un paso, el olor a quemado irradiaba el lugar con un sabor increíblemente amargo, ese olor no venía de la lava, si no del alfa. En todo el tiempo en el que Auron había estado torturando a ese dulce muchacho castaño, jamás había conseguido corromper su aroma, su dulce aroma a caramelo tostado.

Luzu extendió la mano hacia él.  
-El dispositivo, Auron.  
Aquello no iba a ningún sitio, ningún héroe, ni siquiera Vegetta, podía arrebatarle su puesto como héroe inmortal de Karmaland, ningún hombre ni héroe podría sostener el dispositivo de otro en su mano, simplemente el cristal regresaría a él debido a su vinculación mágica. Luzu solo estaba montando otra de sus escenitas dramáticas. Sacó el dispositivo y lo sostuvo por encima de la mano de Luzu.  
-¿Quieres esto? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres mi cristal Evil-Luzu? ¿Piensas que no puedo renunciar? ¿Que no soy nada? Soy mucho más que todos vosotros y no necesito a ningún Dios lamiéndome el trasero para demostrároslo, renunció a…  
Según pronunció estas palabras, el cristal de Auron se escurrió de su mano haciéndose de aire entre sus dedos, cayendo en la palma de Luzu, como un simple cristal de arena.  
-Gracias por renunciar, Auron.  
Auron se había quedado congelado, le faltó el aire, no entendía, no sabía cómo.  
-¿Qué…?  
-Simple, un héroe de Karmaland tiene que tener valor, espíritu, perseverancia y lealtad a uno mismo. ¿Sabes por qué no puedes tener ninguna de esas cualidades? -sus ojos se fijaron acusadores en las cuencas llenas de miedo del slime- Porque tú no tienes corazón, Auron. Abandona Karmaland -le dió la espalda moviéndose hasta el altar de la venganza, alzando el viejo dispositivo de Auron sobre la lava- Ya no eres uno de nosotros.  
Auron se quedó allí plantado, como una estatua, mirando al hombre que acababa de destrozarlo, con la poción de Luzu en su mano.  
-Hay algo que si tengo -Luzu alzó una ceja como pregunta- y eso es saber obtener todo lo que quiero, de quien yo quiera -destapó la poción y la bebió casi de un trago-. Gracias por ser tan confiable, mi niño.  
Las últimas palabras que dijo estaban encharcadas en odio y resentimiento y el hecho de salir de allí lo más rápido que le dejaron sus pies no le impidió oír un chapoteo en la lava.

Sus días en Karmaland, habían terminado.

Despertó como si su cuerpo fuera una pesada losa de piedra, casi incapaz de moverse, apenas había conseguido descansar. En su mente estaba todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, su cabeza daba vueltas y la imagen de Luzu le encogía el pecho y le hacía sentir miserable. Sus cosas ya estaban empacadas, lo había hecho esa misma noche en pleno ataque de ira, pero sentado en la cama, se detuvo un momento a repasar lo que se llevaba, lo que estaba haciendo.

Frederick estaba a su lado, durmiendo con las plumas hinchadas, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza caída. Suspiró con una sonrisa ¿Qué iba a hacer con su hijo? Salir de Karmaland era una condena para él, para un pollo como Frederick... acarició a su hijo con ternura y tardó en verlo. Su mano, era completamente humana. Sorprendido tardó en reaccionar, corrió al baño a encontrarse con un espejo y ahí estaba, el Auron de siempre, como vino al mundo, bueno, con algunos cambios. Su pelo conservaba una enorme brecha de slime naranja en su flequillo, y el ojo debajo de este, seguía teniendo una esclerótica negra, pero ahora guardaba una pupila del mismo slime naranja. Se echó a reír, poco a poco la risa se fue haciendo llanto, dejándose derrotar sobre el lavabo.  
-Luzu… mi niño.  
-¡¡¡AURON!!! ¡¡CALVO!!  
-¿Lolito?  
La voz venía de fuera de su casa, se limpió la cara lo más rápido que pudo y fue a abrir la puerta, pero no encontró a Lolito allí. Todos, todos los héroes de Karmaland estaban en su puerta. Todos, menos Luzu.  
-¡Clavo!  
Todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos, pero sus expresiones eran serias y preocupadas, solo había que ver a Vegetta, silencioso y cruzado de brazos, a Rubius con cara de haberle matado todas las vacas a Willy o a Fargan… bueno, Fargan nunca había puesto esa cara.  
-¡¿Qué pasa puercos?! ¿Venís a buscar un poco de esto? -se señaló a si mismo, triunfante.  
Lolito se acercó hasta él sin decir nada, tenía su cristal en la mano y le mostró el chat del grupo de héroes. Sobre la conversación que seguramente habían tenido todos esa misma mañana, para reunirse con urgencia donde ya estaban, había una línea que jamás había aparecido.

[-]Auron

-¿Qué significa esto mano derecha?  
Miedo. No era preocupación lo que tenían los rostros. Todos tenían miedo de su respuesta.

-¿De verdad te vas a ir? -el pelirrojo rompía en llanto y la única cosa que lo frenaba de agarrarse a Auron era tener a Frederick en los brazos.  
-Lolito… -le regañó Vegetta- ¡Y tú! ¡Tontito! ¡¿Quieres soltar a Auron de una vez?!  
-¡Cállate un mes! ¡El calvo no se va no le voy a dejar! -Rubius se había abrazado a la pierna de Auron y estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el exterior de la casa mientras Auron intentaba salir.  
-¡Suéltate maldito calvo tóxico!  
-¡Baja cagón! ¡Baja wacho baja!  
Auron solo tuvo que agacharse para darle una colleja bien fuerte al oso, pero eso solo le hizo agarrarse más fuerte y gritar con más ganas.  
-¡Vegetta quieres hacer algo con tu novia!  
-¡Puedo reventarte la cara a ti si quieres!  
Mangel se acercó a Rubius y con ayuda de Fargan consiguieron separarlos.  
-¡¡Calvo no te vayas!!  
-¿De verdad es necesario? -la voz de Alexby sonó baja y llena de ruego.  
-Yo no sé lo que han dicho los dioses Alexby -Vegetta se encogió de hombros.  
-Sea lo que sea, es decisión de Auron -Willy a su lado sonó conciliador.  
Auron se despedía así de sus amigos, con la música de los sollozos de Rubius y Lolito. Les dió un buen apretón de manos a Willy y a Vegetta, al cual no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos, siguió por Mangel y luego sucedió un largo abrazo con Rubius, del cual tuvieron que separarlo. Se fue hasta Lolito, despidiéndose de Frederick hasta el punto de querer llorar él también y casi no aguantarse cuando los ojos verdes de Lolo regaron en lágrimas.  
-¡No te vayas mano derecha!  
-Lolito… -respiró, iba a aguantar- Cuida de mi hijo por lo que más quieras. Y, otra cosa, te devuelvo -sostuvo la espada de diamante por la empuñadura para ofrecerla- la Saqueadora, siempre fue tuya, alcalde.  
Lolito negó una y otra vez apretando los labios con fuerza.  
-¡Quédatela~! -gritó en pleno llanto- ¡No quiero que te pase nada Auron~!  
Auron miró a Vegetta, creyendo que algo que pertenecía a los dioses no debía estar con él, pero Vegetta intercambió una mirada con Willy, que se encogió se hombros, y Vegetta asintió para Auron. Guardó la espada agradecido, conteniendo las lágrimas. Le tendió la mano a Fargan, que rápidamente lo abrazó dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Alexby no fue menos, se agarró a él, y en el abrazo le dijo al oído, no como un secreto, más un ruego.  
-Ve hacia el sur, sobre unos tres días, hasta que veas un bioma de desierto, sigue la dirección de las dunas y terminarás viendo la luz de un faro. Ve allí, diles que vas de mi parte y de Vegetta. Estarás bien.  
-Gracias Alexby.  
Una última mirada, a todos y cada uno de ellos, agradeciéndoles más de lo que creían.  
-¡Hasta la vista puercos!  
Les dió la espalda rápidamente para echarse a llorar en silencio, como un tío duro, sin evitar llevar la mirada a la casa sobre la montaña, guardándose el único adiós que no podía soltar.


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca pensó en ser capaz de arrepentirse tan rápido de algo. Llevaba ya tres días dando tumbos por el jodido desierto, no había sido culpa de las indicaciones de Alexby, y confiaba en él. Había sido por culpa de tres zombies, un esqueleto arquero, y una araña chetada. Se había perdido nada más pisar el bioma del desierto. No sólo eso, las noches se habían vuelto una maldita tortura. Lo mismo despertaba en el agujero donde dormía buscando a Frederick como un loco, golpeándose la nariz con algo, por culpa de no recordar donde estaba, que lo mismo se despertaba empapado en lágrimas con la imagen de Rubius y Lolito en mente, o la espalda de Vegetta alejándose.

Pero la pesadilla de la tercera noche, ni siquiera podía llamarla pesadilla. Veía a Luzu consumido por la oscuridad, mirándole de perfil ante aquel altar de traición. Simplemente eso, nada más. Despertó abriendo los ojos como cualquier día, pero sin ser capaz de levantarse del saco de dormir, miraba al techo alumbrado por la antorcha y pasó así lo que pudo ser una hora. Todo él se sentía completamente vacío. Sabía la causa, su espíritu lican, no estaba, dentro de él sólo quedaba el silencio.

Y ahora estaba allí, en mitad del desierto, en mitad de la nada, tomándose un respiro en un río que acababa de encontrar, para su suerte, que aún iba cambiar mucho más, porque a los Dioses de Karmaland, les gusta el salseo.

Una flecha cruzó justo por encima de su hombro casi rozándole la mejilla.  
-¡Fallé! -un grito, una risa estrambótica.  
-¡Ahí vooooooooooooooy!  
Como ataque sorpresa no fue gran cosa, Auron tuvo tiempo de levantarse con la Saqueadora en la mano para parar la que se le venía encima, no estaba dispuesto a morir por dos ladrones idiotas en mitad de la nada, sin que nadie supiera de él. El bandido llevaba una máscara amarilla con una expresión de lo más estúpida, que le dejó tonto por un segundo. Sin compasión hundió la Saqueadora en el cuerpo del inútil.  
-¡Herny!  
Esperaba oír gritos de horror, lamentos, insultos, maldiciones, pero nunca… risas.  
-¡Cúbreme Arsilex!  
Apenas pudo esquivar la flecha, sorprendido por otro hombre de máscara de tomate, que se tiró a lo loco sobre él, para Auron, ex héroe de Karmaland, fue demasiado fácil ensartarlo. El enmascarado murió a sus pies, y solo escucho… ¿Más risas?  
-¡¿Quien esta ahi?! ¡Sal wacho cagón!  
-¡¡¿Pero si habla?!! -gritó una voz chillona y de pronunciación rara.  
-¡¿Que puta mierda está pasando aquí?!  
Un niño, un bebé, salió de las rocas mostrándose frente a él. Auron lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
-Esto no va enserio…  
-¡Pues si! ¡Muy en serio!  
-¡Hola otra vez!  
El de la máscara amarilla se lanzó sobre él tirándolo en el suelo y esta vez Auron tuvo problemas para resistirlo, lo iban a matar esos dos idiotas.  
-¡Para Herny para que habla!  
-¡¿Cómo que habla Arsilex?! ¡Los mobs no hablan!  
-¡¿Quién os ha dicho que soy un mob?! ¡Espera! ¡Tú eres el mismo de antes! ¿Respawn?  
Herny y Arsilex intercambiaron miradas a la cual más idiota.  
-¡Qué no es un mob Arsilex!  
-¡Te lo estaba diciendo!  
-¡Ya llegué! ¿Tenemos la espada del mob? -apareció el de la cabeza de tomate.  
-¡¡Que no soy un puto mob cerdos!!  
-Que dice que no es un mob Lexosi.  
-No jodas jajajajajaja, ¿Pero habla?  
-Claro que hablo mamones. ¡Quítate de encima puerco! -Auron le dio una patada en el culo a Herny tirándolo al suelo- ¡¿Cómo mierda es que estáis haciendo respawn puercos?!  
Auron se levantó de un salto, su mechón de slime se transformó en lava y empezó a arder. Herny le tocó la llama antes de que pudiera hacer nada gritando al instante, con la mano agarrada y corriendo en círculos como un loco, todos sus compañeros riendo.  
-¿Se pueden asar salchichas?  
Tenía al bebé pegado a él, mirándole con su cara babosa sus partes de mob.  
-Qué me castiguen los dioses, ¡yo me vuelvo a Karmaland! ¡Lolito allá voy cariño!  
-¡¡Espera espera espera!! ¿Karmaland? ¿Vienes de Karmaland? -el tomate evitó que Auron se alejara.  
-¡Conoces a Vegetta y a Alexby! -el bebé, lo tenía otra vez pegado.  
-¿Que se cuentan esos gandules?  
Auron tuvo que parpadear varias veces.  
-Estáis de broma… ¿Vosotros también sois héroes? -dijo incrédulo al ver el cristal, tal parecido al que él tuvo, en las pequeñas manos de Arsilex.

-Siento mucho que esos idiotas te hayan asustado Auron.  
-¡¿Asustar?! Elyas… esos gorrinos no asustan a nadie… -paró un momento su caminata para observar cómo el bebé Arsilex corría riendo por medio Wakanda huyendo de Herny, que gritaba algo sobre que no era su alcalde- Es como estar otra vez en Karmaland, rodeado de puercos. Al menos hay alguien normal.  
-No hables muy alto -Jesús a su otro lado rió poniéndolo en duda.  
-Aquí eres bienvenido, puedes usar la casa de Alexby hasta que decidas qué quieres hacer. Pero nos alegraría mucho que te quedaras con nosotros, siempre hacen falta héroes elegidos por los Dioses, y si es un héroe de Karmaland, mejor.  
Auron miraba a su alrededor, el estómago se le encogía al ver la firma de Vegetta en la inmensa mayoría de los edificios, la prueba de que ya estaba loco antes de Karmaland, no como él les gritaba.  
-Lo siento mucho, pero yo ya no soy ningún héroe, no os seré de ayuda. Pero que oye, que si me dejáis quedarme…  
-¡Claro! -se apresuró a contestar Jesús- el tiempo que haga falta.

Y ese tiempo fue agradable, a ratos. Dormir en la casa de Alexby era raro, sentía a su compañero por todas partes, y aunque nunca había tenido una relación muy estrecha con él, empezaba a extrañarlo sobremanera. Luego estaban todos los edificios que Vegetta construyó, para él parecían tener ojos, unos ojos morados que lo miraban desde una altura moral que le ponía realmente incómodo.  
Durante el día intentaba ayudar en lo que podía, si ayudar significaba poner en la cabeza de Arsilex y Lexosi las ideas más locas y absurdas posibles. No era como conseguir que Fargan o Lolito volviesen loco a Vegetta, pero se le acercaba bastante. Elyas tenía demasiada paciencia, incluso más que el mismísimo Luzu, por lo que a veces, en vez de sentirse culpable, era atacado por la culpa, la misma culpa que lo arrastraba al infierno cada noche.

Evitaba dormir por encima de cualquier cosa, por qué sabía lo que vería si lo hacía. Durante los sueños, dicen, tu espíritu abandona tu cuerpo para vagar por el mundo y eso son tus sueños. Pues bien, Auron solo soñaba con una cosa, y al despertar sentía que su espíritu, o lo que fuese, había luchado por no regresar a su cuerpo.

Luzu. Siempre era Luzu. Volvía a él y lo perdonaba, lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaba bien que no había nada que no pudieran solucionar. Algunas noches Luzu le besaba, y por algo que decía no entender, despertaba en un mar de lágrimas, tan inmerso en esas aguas que no podía tomar aire. Otras, las manos de Luzu estaban en su cuerpo, con sus besos le robaba el aliento y sus caricias lo endurecían tanto que sus propios gemidos lo despertaban.

Las noches eran una tortura, despertar era aún peor. Porque podía arrepentirse de muchas cosas, y de lo único que se lamentaba era de no sentir jamás lo que sería sentir esas manos sobre su piel humana, si sería igual que sus sueños, si él volvería para perdonarlo, o sus dioses solo se entretenían atormentándolo con la peor de las torturas, la esperanza.

Apenas era ya él mismo pero no se dejaría vencer, seguía sonriendo,por que si ese día llegaba, Luzu debía poder verlo sonreir.

Luzu, Luzu, Luzu, Luzu, Luzu. Sin quererlo, su rostro, su aroma, su sonrisa, todo eso, era lo único con valor que se había llevado de Karmaland, eso, y un inmenso dolor.

Las campanas de Wakanda sonaron rompiendo la noche, todos los aldeanos corrieron a resguardarse mientras Auron intentaba ir a contra corriente. Subió a la muralla para reunirse con Elyas y lo vió.  
-¡Auron! ¡Vuelve rápido a casa de Alexby! No debes estar aquí.  
-¿Qué mierda es todo esto?  
-Una invasión. Nosotros somos la primera linea de defensa de Karmaland, así que esto sucede muy a menudo -le palmeó el hombro- Vegetta diseñó las murallas, son las mejores. No podrán con nosotros.  
-Me quedo.  
-Auron, sin el dispositivo no puedes volver de la muerte. Nosotros nos encargamos.  
Miró a su alrededor encontrando a los locos héroes de aquel lugar gritando y haciendo estupideces ante la amenaza de aquel ejército ante ellos y se sintió como debía sentirse Vegetta con ellos. Estuvo a punto de vomitar al sentir a la muerte mirarlo a los ojos. Sus pies retrocedieron solos, llamó a Luzu en silencio, vio las caras de sus amigos una última vez, deseando haberlos cuidado a todos y cada uno, jamás tuvo nada tan valioso como lo que le dio Karmaland, como todo lo que le dieron los Dioses. Amigos que llamar familia, amigos que lo necesitaban y él a ellos, una vida un mundo una causa, y a su destinado.

Y todo caería si ese ejército no era frenado por la diminuta Wakanda y sus héroes payasos.

-¡Espera! ¡¡AURON NO!!  
No podía, él era un héroe, los dioses no le habían elegido por capricho, él era un héroe, se sentía un héroe, y vivía siendo un héroe, ese era el último sentido de su vida, la cual ya no tenía ninguno, no podía seguir siendo una pantomima de sí mismo más tiempo, sentado en una silla con las viejas y los niños temerosos, esperando a Luzu. Joder, él era un héroe.

Saqueadora en mano, desde lo más alto de la muralla de Wakanda, saltó hacia las huestes invasoras, buscando ser un héroe y finalizar su absurda vida como tal, moriría siendo un héroe. En su mente estaban las lágrimas de Lolito cuando se negó a tomar de vuelta la saqueadora, las garras del oso estúpido amarradas a su tobillo para detenerlo, la espalda de Luzu, aquella última noche, cuando le dio un espejo en el que mirarse. Con todo aquello amontonándose en sus ojos y en su alma, las flechas no se hundían los suficiente, el fuego no quemaba lo suficiente, las espadas no le robaban sangre suficiente.

Ahora lo entendía, entendía algo peor que las palabras de Luzu, entendía que la única persona que había amado se había equivocado con él. Y ahora, agotado por la batalla, tras dejar una docena de cadáveres a su espalda, respirando con fuerza, su mechón de slime y su ojo maldito ardiendo hacia las alturas, volvía a ser un héroe ante aquel colosal devastador sobre el que montaba el jefe de los saqueadores.  
-Luzu mi niño -dijo para sí con voz tenue, con su respiración entrecortada- te equivocaste, -alzó la saqueadora dispuesto.

SI TENGO CORAZÓN.

Dispuesto a morir como un héroe.

Batalla injusta donde las hubiera, el devastador cargó contra un Auron, la Saqueadora cayó al suelo mientras desde la muralla los gritos desesperados de sus amigos suplicaban por él, porque se apartarse a tiempo, porque Elyas y Jesús llegaran a tiempo, por que el devastador no hiciera honor a su nombre. La oscuridad invisibilizó todos los ruegos con una silenciosa negación. Auron cayó, y no como un héroe.


	4. Chapter 4

Despertó esperando sentirse dolorido, pero lo cierto es que no sentía su cuerpo, no sentía absolutamente nada, salvo la certeza innegable que sentía desde lo más profundo. Se estaba muriendo. Los lamentos en su alrededor no eran halagüeños, estaba en un hospital, seguramente improvisado a raíz del asalto, y las voces de los heridos más los llantos que llegaban desde fuera eran lo peor que había escuchado en su vida.

Abrió los ojos ladeando la cabeza para ver con quien hablaba Elyas, en pie al lado de su lecho de muerte. Jesús se paraba ante él, firme y con una mirada decidida que jamás había visto, esa no era una cara que Jesús tuviera permitido hacer, y Auron tuvo que conformarse con reír para sus adentros ese comentario, incapaz de insultarlo en voz alta.  
-No queda otro remedio, tienes que ir y pedir ayuda, Jesús, corre sin detenerte, no pares ni a comer, tienes que llegar como sea.  
-Yo iré con él Elyas. Si un mob se le cruza -Arsilex se golpeó en el pecho con el puño- yo soy el mejor cebo.  
-¡Ese es mi alcalde! -coreó Jesus.  
-Buena idea Arsilex. Solo no mueras, si mueres volverás a Wakanda y todo el camino que hayas hecho lo tiraras a la basura.  
-Que si Elyas que si. Y solo tengo que saltar desde una gran altura para volver y avisaros de que llegué a Karmaland…  
La voz se fue apagando en los oídos de Auron, caía de nuevo a un pozo negro y frío, lleno de la más completa nada.  
-No, Karmaland no… -las palabras se apagaron en sus labios.

-¡Calvo! ¡Eh calvo!  
Auron abrió los ojos, Rubius estaba a su lado, sentado en la misma cama en la que él agonizaba.  
-Puerco.  
La voz de Auron apenas fue un suspiro, quedando inconsciente apenas pronunció el insulto.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Y las pociones? -Rubius preguntó nervioso a Elyas y Herny, quienes estaban con él.  
-Pensábamos que eran nuestras pociones, pero las vuestras tampoco hacen efecto.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿´Tas bobo o qué? ¿Cómo que no hacen efecto? ¡¡Son las pociones de los Dioses yo mismo se las pedí!! ¡¡Tienen que hacer efecto!!  
-Rubius… -Elyas hablaba bajo- lo hemos intentado.  
-¡¡Qué no!! Auron, puto cerdo, ¡Eh! ¡Despierta calvo! No puedes morirte porque te aplaste una vaca con sobrepeso, ¿qué van a decir los demás?  
-Rubius, -Elyas se acercó palmeando su hombro- Auron, no es humano, aún tiene partes de mob, las pociones no pueden sanarlo lo suficiente.  
-No, que no… que Auron es…  
Los ojos llorosos de ambos chicos arrastraron sus propias lágrimas al borde de los suyos.  
-Al menos está con uno de sus amigos. Vamos Elyas, dejémosles solos.  
Elyas se despidió en silencio arrastrado por Herny. Rubius se encontraba sentado en la cama, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que creer, todo parecía demasiado irreal. Hace unos meses aún reía con el hombre en la cama, jugaba a estallarle una bomba en los pies, a arrojarlo por un acantilado. Esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciera en su dispositivo la ansiada frase de “Auron está sangrando” y le bastara con extender la mano hacia la de él, Auron se levantaría y le llenaría la cara de putazos. La sonrisa que se le vino a los labios fue demasiado cruel, tanto como la frialdad del cristal que tenía en su mano, el cual no vibraba, se mantenía mudo, mientras Auron agonizaba a su lado.  
-Calvo… - no podía mirarlo, no podía, perdió la mirada en el suelo, lejos de la visión de su amigo, lo tomó de la mano a ciegas- estoy aquí.  
El nudo en la garganta se desenredó en lágrimas.  
-A llorar a la llorería, calvo tóxico.  
La voz de Auron fue tan suave que apenas llegó a escucharla. Aguantó un sollozó apretando sus labios.  
-Cállate un mes, puerco.  
-Dame un minuto, y me callo lo que tu quieras, preciosa.  
Casi pudieron reír, ninguno se miraba, pero las manos estaban bien prietas.  
-Todos… te echan de menos.  
-Me estoy muriendo, no quedando gilipollas, puerco.  
-¡Que si! -Rubius le miró con una sonrisa enorme, las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos porque aún las tenía amontonadas con gran esfuerzo- Lolito y Mangel cuidan tu casa como si fueras a volver en cualquier momento, Willy piensa en ti cada vez que ve un árbol en su invernadero, Fargan dice que tiene que compensar el vacío de maldad que has dejado y tiene a Alexby loco, el enano iba a venir a buscarte para que le deje en paz, hasta Vegetta empieza a extrañar que su puerta dure tanto, y yo…  
-Shhhh shhh, no digas nada señorita, ya sé que me amas, ven y cómeme el morro.  
-Dame diamantes daddy y te hago lo que me pidas.  
Rieron, pero fueron risas muy tristes, Rubius se atragantaba con sus lágrimas, y Auron lo hacía con un nombre que no era capaz de pronunciar y le arrasaba por dentro. Sintió como Rubius se movía en la cama, alguien lo llamaba desde fuera, se despidió de él sin palabras.

Auron podía oír la fuerte voz de Rubius profiriendo todo tipo de amenazas y reproches, y la suave voz que apenas podía oír, le contestaba con la inocencia de un ángel. Su corazón comenzó a martillear tan fuerte que dolía, se mordió el labio rompiendo a llorar porque su cruel imaginación lo había golpeado muy bajo. Su amigo volvió a entrar, se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas con la torpeza que le permitió su estado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, preparándose para negar cualquier acusación del oso.  
-Auron.  
-¡No estoy llo…!  
Abrió los ojos de par en par topándose solo con el blanco techo y su dolorido corazón, aquella voz suave y angelical, el aroma amargo del caramelo quemado, sin quererlo, sin pedirlo, se acercó tanto a su cama que él solo entró en su rango de visión.  
-Luzu…  
Luzu le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan amarga como su olor arruinado.  
-No… hay donde sentarme.  
-Siéntate aquí “mi niño” -pensó las últimas palabras encerrándolas en su boca, mientras le señalaba para que se sentara en la cama a su lado.  
El silencio no fue tan desagradable como la incomodidad de no saber qué decirse, de apenas atreverse a mirarse. Auron solo se atrevió a dejar caer la mirada un momento sobre el alfa que se sentaba en su cama. El corazón se le partió en pedazos al verlo, y recordó, recordó las palabras del hombre a su lado, recordó sus propias palabras antes de su arrebato suicida. “Sí tengo corazón”  
-Evil-Luzu. Estaba seguro de que ya lo habrías superado.  
Se merecía tener un corazón, sólo para ser capaz de sentir el dolor que aún manchaba el rostro del hombre que amaba, se merecía ese castigo.

Luzu rió mirando al suelo, con aquella risa que siempre se le contagiaba a él sin saberlo.  
-¿Por qué todos estáis empeñados en que es una fase? ¡Este soy yo ahora!  
-Tu eres y siempre serás Luzu. El Luzu que plantó flores en la tumba de mis mascotas sin pedirselo, el Luzu que corre a salvar a sus amigos cuando caen, el Luzu que dá todo sin esperar nada, el Luzu que no le importa salir herido, si puede seguir al lado de los cerdos de sus compañeros, y evitar que se maten entre ellos.  
Luzu lo miraba en silencio, escuchando cada palabra, tras unos segundos, Luzu le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Aunque eso fue bastante para Auron, bastó para que su cuerpo mutilado sintiese algo, algo que venía de aquella sonrisa, mariposas en su estómago que le regalaban una más dulce marcha de ese mundo que tanto había jodido, y que tanto le había jodido.  
-Luzu, perdóname, fui un capullo -su corazón se resentía, sin sangre en él, supo que el momento llegaba, que tenía que soltar el lastre para no volver como un fantasma a ese asqueroso mundo, tomó aire para poder seguir despidiéndose- me equivoqué -quería llorar, pero su cuerpo ya no le dejaba, Luzu se inclinó sobre él, juntando su frente con la suya, llorando- Me equivoqué Luzu…  
-Está bien Auroncito.  
-Nunca fue un error… haberme… enamorado -cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, aúnque estaba usando más fuerza de lo que nunca puso en algo- de mi destinado.  
Luzu se quebró en llanto, le agarró la mano, y Auron sonrió al notar el calor de su cuerpo por última vez, feliz, realmente feliz, sin sentir nada más que la piel de Luzu, sin sentir lo que había entre sus manos.  
-Luzu… -y así sonó su último aliento.

Sus manos se vaciaron sujetando la nada, sonrió sorbiendo el último rastro de tristeza y enjugando sus lágrimas en la sudadera negra, tomó aire una vez, antes de enfrentarse a Rubius. El oso lo esperaba fuera del espacio de privacidad que habían creado para Auron, sujetaba en sus manos el cristal mirando el chat, temblando, enfadado, sorprendido.  
-¡¡LUZU CABRON!! ¿¿SABES EL MIEDO QUE HE PASADO??  
Luzu rió.  
-Lo sé Rabis, lo siento, no sabía si iba a funcionar. Ahora… -sacó su propio cristal, escribiendo una única palabra en el chat- te agradeceria si no le dices a Vegetita.  
Rubius miró el chat de Luzu y se sonrió al ver lo que había escrito.  
-¿Que dices Vegeta? ¿Luzu? Estás senil, Luzu no vino conmigo, fui yo solo -ensayó lo que le diría al líder de los héroes a su vuelta a Karmaland.  
Luzu rió.  
-Gracias Rabis sabía que podía contar contigo.  
Rubius le guiñó un ojo.  
-Ve rápido, yo me quedaré un poco por aquí.  
Sonrió, iniciando el comando.  
/spawn

Auron abrió los ojos, la luz lo cegó por un momento, al igual que las canciones de los pájaros y el aire en sus pulmones. Joder, el cielo se veía fantásticamente familiar. Demasiado familiar.

Giró sobre sus pies para ver su alrededor, las casas, la vaya a su lado, los árboles… el cartel.  
-Pero qué cojones…  
En sus manos, el tacto frío del cristal, lo miró incrédulo, sin esperarse encontrárselo de vuelta en sus manos. Rompió a llorar como nunca lo hizo.  
-Bienvenido a casa, Auronsito.  
Luzu estaba con él, sonriendo como cada vez que lo veía en sus recuerdos, su pelo suelto sin esa capucha, las manos en los bolsillos, tan inocente, irradiando alegría, lo veía ahí y no se lo creía. Miró una vez más el cristal en sus manos.  
-¿Tú? ¿Lo guardaste todo este tiempo?  
-Los Dioses dijeron podía conservarlo, siempre que te perdonara, por si volvías, devolvértelo.  
-Entonces ¿Me has perdonado? -se atrevió a decir con miedo.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Auron, no! -había extrañado ese tono de voz del castaño, tan feliz, Luzu se echó a reír- Eres tonto. Yo nunca estuve enfadado contigo. Era conmigo, por ser tan estúpido. Auron, no hiciste nada malo, solo… fuiste tú.  
-Por eso mismo, ¡tenías que estar furioso Luzu! -su pelo de slime, su ojo maldito, se encendieron y chispearon con rabia hacia el cielo- ¡Conmigo! ¡Tu no te mereces esto!  
Luzu solo le sonrió, le miraba dulcemente, como si fuera un niño, mientras Auron ardía, literalmente.  
-La lava es un destello de luz, que ilumina nuestro camino en las noches llenas de peligro. Puede que tengas razón, Auron. Pero siempre quise ser merecedor de ti.  
Aquellas palabras, dichas con su voz, con aquella dulce entonación de cuando miraba algo que le inspiraba, lo hizo enrojecer. ¿Cómo era posible que ese ser de luz no se creyera suficiente?  
-Luzu, mi niño.  
Lo dijo con miedo, con miedo de ser rechazado por la única razón que tenía para seguir teniendo corazón, pero la sonrisa de Luzu brilló más, tanto como sus ojos. Sus pies se movieron más rápido de lo que quiso, incapaz de detenerlos, sin lógica, sin miedos, atraído por esa sonrisa como un suicida a un barranco. Tomó el cuello de Luzu, su cintura, enterró los dedos de su mano en los cabellos castaños y besó esos labios, sin esperar ser respondido, por que un suicida no necesita seguir respirando.

Pero Luzu, tras la sorpresa inicial, atrajo a Auron para encerrarlo entre sus brazos, respondiendo a ese beso con una caricia de los suyos, haciendo de sus respiraciones una, de sus latidos una sinfonía y de sus lenguas un poema de amor épico.  
-¡¡AUUUURON!!! ¡¡¡CERDOOO!!!  
La voz llegó hasta ellos desde la lejanía, escuchándose perfectamente porque Lolito se dejó la garganta en ello. Fue inevitable que el beso se rompiera por las risas, el dispositivo vibraba como loco en su mano, todo era tan mágico en ese momento como la musical risa de Luzu a su lado.

El pelirrojo le saltó a los brazos agarrándose a él como un koala, llorando como loco.  
-¡¡PERO LOLITO PUERCO!!  
-¡¡¡LUZAAAAAA!!!  
Lolito lloraba llenando su hombro de mocos, mirando a Luzu, que reía. ¿Pero esos dos no se estaban matando?  
-¿Luza? ¿¡¡Qué habéis estado haciendo sin mi gorrinos!!?

La oscuridad dejaba ver la luz de la luna llena de forma espléndida colarse a través de sus ventanas. El silencio era roto por los sonidos húmedos de los besos y ocasionalmente de los suspiros. Suspiros que dejaban marchar la rabia que ya no tenía sentido, que se exhalaban con las lágrimas que se habían guardado. En esa noche, dejó de existir el pasado y los reproches, el tiempo se detuvo dentro de la cama para que las lentas caricias sobre la piel fueran poemas de amor y promesas de vida.

Auron sostenía entre sus manos la mandíbula de Luzu, besando sus labios con esos besos que en otro tiempo le hacían reír y ahora se convertían en un contrato de sinceridad pura, que incendiaba su corazón, sin saber si las lágrimas que bailaban en su pecho como miles de diminutas mariposas, ahogándolo, eran de la tristeza del daño que dejaban atrás o de la más extrema felicidad. Las manos de Luzu se movían por su cintura, perfilando el cuerpo moreno que ardía con un romántico fuego como él, literalmente.

Suaves besos sin prisa sobre los labios, mirándose a los ojos sin perder detalle, de cada suspiro, de cada gemido que Luzu dejaba escapar, entrecerrando los ojos de placer, cada vez que Auron empujaba hacia delante, hundiéndole en su cuerpo.

Tenía ganas ya  
La voz de Auron só bajito, pero entonada de manera hermosa. Luzu sonrió, negando con la cabeza, intentando esconder la mirada en otra parte.  
De pasar junto a ti  
Unos minutos soñando,  
Sin un reloj que cuente las  
Caricias que te voy dando  
Juramento de caramelo y limón  
El alfa no pudo evitar reir, una risa que le llenó a Auron los ojos de las lágrimas más dulces, que curó su alma.  
Prometimos querernos los dos  
Te he echado de menos  
Todo este tiempo  
He pensado en tú sonrisa y  
En tú forma de caminar  
Te he echado de menos  
He soñado el momento  
De verte al lado mio dejándote llevar  
Quiero que siga así  
Tu alma pegada a mi  
Mientras nos quedamos quietos  
Dejando que la piel cumpla poco  
A poco todos sus deseos  
Hoy no hay nada que hacer  
Quedémonos aquí  
Contándonos secretos  
Diciéndonos bajito que lo nuestro  
Siempre se hará eterno~  
-Qué cliché -se quejó Luzu, no muy enserio, sonriendole con los ojos mas brillantes que Auron recordaría, unos ojos donde se reflejaba y se veía en él.  
-Mira lo que me has hecho puerco.  
Gimieron juntos pues el deseo había derrotado a la paciencia de las suaves caricias. Auron se movía sobre él, buscando los jadeos del hombre que lo sostenía con fuerza, sin querer volver a soltarlo. El ritmo de sus caderas se volvió tan frenético como sus gemidos cuando la lengua de Luzu saboreó su cuello con sus jadeos abrazando su piel.

Quería más, necesitaba encontrar la paz en la boca del alfa atravesando su piel y la buscaba con cada impulso de sus caderas, intentando desesperarlo. Acarició el pelo castaño, acunando la cabeza de su amado necesitando tenerlo por siempre en sus brazos. Le escuchó gemir en su piel, luego un suave gruñido y sus manos se hundieron en la piel del trasero de Auron apretandolo contra él, y sus dientes se hundieron en su carne y ambos cuerpos temblaron en un dulce orgasmo que les sacó las mas linda de las sonrisas y el más hermoso de los gemidos. Auron besó tímido el cuello de su alfa, dejando que su dulce olor a limón se mezclara con el fuerte caramelo tostado, ambos con trazas de jengibre. Escuchó la respiración agitada del éxtasis de Luzu memorizándola como el más bello poemas, y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la única razón de su existencia.

Una hermosa marca doble, una promesa de compartirse, de amarse, de pase lo que pase, seguir respirándose.


End file.
